


Delicacy

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Salve for the Soul [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is falling in love again. Or maybe for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

It begins with a smile.

  
  


A rare smile so exquisite in its beauty that it takes John by complete surprise. And it's the first Finch has ever tossed his way. Not that his lips are loose or carefree. In fact he looks a little strained, casting the smile in bitterness. But still, Finch is smiling. At him. He can't help thinking the solitary man is allowing him to see something no one else has ever seen, something special. Something that sparks a fire inside. John makes a promise to himself to do everything in his power to protect Finch. A man who wears such a striking, haunting expression deserves no less.

  
  


When he smiles back he refrains from making any type of soothing gesture. Finch wouldn't like it and he isn't very good at giving or receiving comfort. Instead he lets his feelings for the other man show in his sharp gray eyes. Finch must understand because the smile grows softer, even a little lighter.

  
  


John can only hope his presence lifts a weight from Finch's shoulders these days, if only because it eases his own pain. As the smile gradually lessens there is a second, a sweet, silent second where John and his benefactor are all that exists, where Finch shares himself without reservation or regret. It's a gift John will hold dear forever.


End file.
